Stranger Things Texts - DISCONTINUED
by JjdoggieS
Summary: Will is back in Hawkins, so is the new girl Max, and after realizing the super coms don't work very well, especially in emergencies, the group decides to start texting each other instead. What happens when El returns to Hawkins from seeming oblivion? Slight AU with cellphones
1. Get Over Here

(Dustin added Mike, Lucas, and Will to the group)

Dustin - Hey guys

Lucas - Hey

Mike - What's up Dustin?

Dustin - Nothing

Lucas - What are you guys doing?

Lucas - I'm trying to get out of chores

Dustin - Nothing right now

Mike - Me neither

Mike - But, you guys can come over if you want

Dustin - Be over in 5 Mike

Lucas - Be over in 2

Mike - Okay, see you guys then

Dustin - Do you really have to one-up me Lucas?

Lucas - It's not my fault I live a lot closer to him

Mike - Will, you coming?

Dustin - Yeah, but you don't have to bring it up all the time

Lucas - I don't bring it up all the time

Will - Not right now, I'll come over once Johnathan gets home

Dustin - Yes you do

Dustin - You bring it up any time I say I'm going over to his house

Mike - Okay, see you then Will

(Will has left the chat)

Lucas - I do not

Dustin - Yes you do, but know I'll have proof that you do

Lucas - You are such a liar

Dustin - Am not

Lucas - Are too

Dustin - Am not

Lucas - Are too

Dustin - Am not

Lucas - Are too

Mike - Knock it off both of you

Will - Mike, my mom just got home I'll be over in 5

Mike - See you soon Will

Mike - Lucas, Dustin, shut up and get your asses over here

Lucas - Got it

Dustin - Sorry dude

Mike - Just get over here

(Mike has left the chat)

Dustin - Why's he all upset?

Lucas - I don't know

Dustin - Do you think it's about El?

Lucas - Maybe

Lucas - We should just get over there anyway

Dustin - Yeah, see you Lucas

Lucas - See you Dustin

(Dustin and Lucas have left the chat)


	2. Max?

(Lucas added Mike, Dustin, and Will to the chat)

Lucas - So, what do you guys think of Max?

Dustin - I like her

Will - She seems okay

Mike - I don't know

Lucas - What do you mean, you don't know?

Mike - I just don't know her that much

Dustin - Maybe if you didn't push her away all the time you'd be able to get to know her

Mike - Maybe if she wasn't so annoying I'd want to get to know her

Lucas - Dude calm down. Why are you so against her?

Mike - I don't know

Mike - Can't I have my own opinion of her?

Dustin - But seriously, why don't you like her?

Dustin - It's not like she's replacing Eleven

(Mike has left the chat)

Lucas - DUSTIN!

Dustin - Oops

Will - I'll go talk to him

(Will has left the chat)

Lucas - Nice job Dustin

Dustin - It was an accident

Lucas - How was it an accident? You would've had to type it in

Dustin - I just forgot for a milisecond ok?!

(Dustin has left the chat)

(Lucas has left the chat)


	3. What's With Him?

(Mike added Dustin and Lucas to the chat)

Mike - Hey guys

Dustin - Hey Mike

Lucas - Hi

Dustin - Why isn't Will here?

Mike - That's what, more like who, I wanted to talk about

Dustin - Why? What's wrong with him?

Mike - I don't know exactly

Lucas - Well then, why do you think that something's wrong with him?

Mike - It's, just, haven't you guys noticed that he's been acting stranger lately?

Lucas - It is around the same time as it happened

Dustin - Yeah, maybe he's jst going through some PTSD or some shit

Mike - You guys are probably right, I'm going to go check on him after school today

(Mike has left the chat)

Dustin - Well Lucas, it's just you and me

Dustin - Again

(Luacs has left the chat)

Dustin - Rude

(Dustin has left the chat)


	4. El?

(Error added Mike to the chat)  
Mike - Who is this?  
Mike - Hello  
Mike - Hello  
Mike - Who is this?  
Mike - Answer me  
Error - mike  
Mike - WHO ARE YOU  
Error - Goodbye Mike  
(Error has been disconnected)  
Mike - El?  
(Mike has left the chat)


	5. Contact

(Mike added Lucas, Dustin, and Will to the chat)

Mike - GUYS I THINK EL JUST TEXTED ME

Dustin - What?

Lucas - Dude you got to explain

Will - Mike what's going on?

Mike - This number that just said that their number or name,

Mike - As error added me to some random chat

Dustin - And?

Mike - I kept asking who it was and what was going on,

Mike - But they texted my name and then

Dustin - Mike? What's going on?

Will - What happened then?

Lucas - Then what?

Mike - They texted 'Goodbye Mike'

Dustin - WHAT

Lucas - Holy shit

Will - ?

Dustin - I'll explain later Will

Dustin - Mike, then what happened?

Mike - Then they were disconnected and that was it

Dustin - Damn

Lucas - Are you okay?

Dustin - Do you want us to come over?

Mike - Sure

Lucas - I'll be over soon

Dustin - Me too

Will - My mom said she can bring me over in five minutes

Mike - Okay

Mike - I got to go talk to my mom, see you guys soon

Dustin - See you soon Mike

Lucas - Bye

Will - Bye Mike

(Mike has left the chat)

Lucas - I'm going to head over to Mike's, see you guys soon

Will - Bye Lucas

Dusin - See you soon dude

(Lucas has left the chat)

Will - So what happened with the whole 'Goodbye Mike' thing?

Dustin - That was the last thing Eleven said before she disappered, without a trace

Will - So that's why you guys freaked out when he said that?

Dustin - Yeah

Dustin - That's also why Mike was so freaked out when he got it

Will - Oh

Will - That makes a lot of sense now

Will - Do you want my mom to pick you up on our way to Mike's?

Dustin - Yeah sure

Will - Cool, we'll be there in about a minute

Dustin - Okay, see you soon dude

Will - Yeah, see you soon

(Will and Dustin have left the chat)


	6. Error

(Error added Mike to the chat)

Mike - El?

Error - mike

Mike - Wait one second

(Mike added Dustin, Will, and Lucas to the chat)

Error - help

Mike - Where are you?

Dustin - What's going on?

Lucas - Is that El?

Error - help

Mike - El, where are you?

Error - trees

(Error has been disconnected)

Will - What's happening?

Dustin - Mike, do you really think that was El?

Mike - Yes I do

Mike - Do you guys not believe me?

Dustin - Umm

Lucas - It's kinda hard to

Mike - What? Why?

Lucas - We saw her disappear

Mike - So? That doesn't mean she's dead

Will - I've got to go

(Will has left the chat)

Dustin - Guys

Lucas - We've found no trace of her for almost a year

Mike - Don't you think I know that?

Dustin - Guys

Lucas - So what makes you think a couple random messages from some 'error' thing

Lucas - Is supposed to make us believe that it's El?

Dustin - Guys

Mike - Because some of us still have hope

Lucas - You need to let it go

Lucas - You need to let her go Mike

(Mike has left the chat)

Lucas - Don't start Dustin

(Lucas has left the chat)

Dustin - When will they start listening to me?

(Dustin has left the chat)


End file.
